1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a plastic substrate having a hardness substantially the same as that of glass, a method of manufacturing the plastic substrate, and a display device including the plastic substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, with advancement in mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, characteristics of slimness and lightweight are desired in a base of display devices. In the mobile display devices, glass having excellent mechanical characteristics and tempered glass are generally used as a front-surface window or a front-surface protecting member. Use of the glass, however, may lead to a high weight of the mobile device due to the weight of the glass, and causes an issue of damage caused by external impacts.
Accordingly, researches are being conducted on plastic materials as a substitute for glass. By virtue of characteristics of the plastic materials, such as relatively light weight and reduced fragility as compared to glass, it is suitable to be used in mobile devices along with the trend toward light-weight mobile devices.
For example, so as to fabricate a plastic material having high hardness and excellent abrasion-resistance, schemes of introducing a hard-coating layer to a plastic base have been suggested. However, there is a difficulty in fabricating a material having a high hardness and an excellent abrasion-resistance equivalent to those of glass using a plastic base.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.